


the law of attraction.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Di hadapan Chan, Minho mendapatkan dua hal: cinta dan bukti hukum ketertarikan.





	the law of attraction.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenoct/gifts).



> disclaimer: stray kids adalah boyband korea keluaran jyp entertainment. judul diambil dari judul lagu milik awaken-f. penulis tidak menerima keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

_“close your eyes, you will become my attraction.”_

(awaken-f)

//

Dulu, Minho bermimpi mendapatkan cinta.

Itu, yang menyebabkan Minho memulai perjalannya. Cinta selalu merupakan hal yang asing di mata Minho yang skeptis. Seperti apa bentuknya? Seperti apa rasanya? Apakah semenggoda buah khuldi? Atau semanis kembang kapas? Selama ini ia hanya melihat bagaimana cinta bekerja. Kesimpulan sementaranya adalah, cinta itu seperti benda yang bersembunyi di balik kabut. Kabur. Kau tidak tahu itu apa sebelum kau mengulurkan tangan dan melangkah mendekat, menemukan jawab dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Dan Minho menemukan jawabannya hari ini, di atas ranjang, dengan sosok Chan menindih di atas.  Dan tidak hanya tentang cinta yang ia temu jawabnya, melainkan tentang hal mistik mengenai hukum ketertarikan. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Seperti tubuhnya dan tubuh Chan yang menyatu dalam gerak sinergi.

Tarik menarik. Tarik menarik. Tubuh dan jantung mereka saling terikat satu sama lain dengan daya tarik. Seiring gerak dan desah, Minho rasa pandangannya mulai menggelap. Dalam dekap gelap dan lalap api, tubuhnya terbenam. Yang menariknya pada realita adalah elusan pelan tangan Chan di pipinya, elusan dalam diam yang berbisik bahwa Minho tidak jatuh sendirian.

Bersama dengan pelepasannya, Minho rasa hati dan tubuhnya meledak. Pun juga Chan yang runtuh menjadi serpihan. Dirasakannya cinta dan hati Chan melayang-layang tak jenak. Perlahan, perlahan, serpih-serpih mereka menyatu di udara. Melengkapi keping demi keping menjadi satu kesatuan.

Dalam bentuk lain, Minho mendapatkan yang ia mau sejak awal. Cinta Chan. [***]


End file.
